Maybe Later
by Yasaonna-Chan
Summary: A lady flirt with Luffy even though he doesn't even know... Why is Nami getting so irritated? He doesn't mean something to her...right?  For LuffyNamiAce! The 400th reviewer! One-Shot. NamixLuffy fluff!


**For LuffyNamiAce. She was the 400th reviewer!**** The story is before the 3D2Y**

Disclaimer: I really don't know why I keep saying this...Someone really has a low IQ if that someone thinks I own One Piece...

**...**

"Ossan! Three more beers!" yelled the raven haired captain.

"Yosh!" The straw-hat crew finally had the change for peace, and they were enjoying it to their fullest. Brook, Franky, Chopper and Usopp sung. Zoro and Nami held a drinking contest. Robin drank her cocktail and Sanji wooed over her and Luffy, the captain, ordered more drinks. Zoro fell down which means Nami won.

"Ha, sucker! You own me 10.000.000 berri!" laughed Nami. Zoro frowned mad with red drunken cheeks

"Bitch" murmured Zoro. He tried to sit up again but that wasn't so easy for him, although Nami wasn't drunk at all and she drunk the most. Nami laughed harder seeing Zoro. Luffy walked with three beers towards Zoro's and Nami's table.

"I've got more" grinned Luffy. Zoro looked at the beer bottles and considered if he could take more. Nami looked at Zoro with a smug smile and Luffy laughed at her expression.

"Ah, hell, you only live once" said Zoro grabbing his 30th beer bottle. Nami and Luffy laughed when Zoro couldn't find his own mouth anymore and placed the beer bottle opening against his forehead, letting all the beer flow down his head.

"Idiot!" laughed Nami. Sanji saw everything and laughed too. "Oi, Luffy could you get an Orange on the rocks for me?" asked Nami to lazy for her own good. Luffy nodded and stood up

"Who's the captain, Nami-swan or Luffy?" asked Sanji with a smug smile.

"Luffy of course!" said Nami "I'm just too lazy!" she admitted. Luffy looked at her for a few seconds. Nami looked at him and his blank stare turned into a grin. He walked towards the bar and Nami cocked an eyebrow. 'What was that about?' thought Nami to herself. She shook her head and tried to talk with Zoro, but it was like she's been talking to a wall...And a wall was even smarter...She sighed and put her hand under her head. She looked towards the bar, or actually the raven haired, straw-hat wearing person standing there. The said person turned his head a bit and glanced to Nami. He turned his head away quickly when he noticed Nami staring at him. 'Could he be sick? Or is his attention span really that short?' Nami leaned this time on her other hand too, making it easier for her other hand, carrying all the weight. She tilted her head a bit to the left and still looked at Luffy. Her eyes widened slightly when something happened before her own eyes. A woman walked towards her captain...And not just a regular woman, but a quite beautiful woman too. 'Please, don't talk to Luffy...Please...' Nami frowned 'Wait, hold that thought...Why do I even care?' thought Nami with a sigh. But her heart arched when the woman went to Luffy. Why did it arch? She stood next to Luffy but Luffy didn't pay attention to her.

"Hello" She said with a smooth voice. Luffy looked at her for a few seconds and grinned

"Hi" he said bluntly

"Do you..." she asked but didn't continue

"Do I what?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?" she whispered. Luffy looked at her and his expression said nothing. He thought for a minute and he really tried.

"A what?" asked Luffy tilting his head. The woman chuckled

"You are cute" she said. Nami followed everything. How she lay her hand on his shoulder, seeking for contact, how she talked with him...She wasn't the only one who followed everything, Sanji and Robin were too.

"Interesting" chuckled Robin. Nami frowned and Sanji looked a bit mad

"She's too beautiful for him..." murmured Sanji. Nami silently agreed with him.  
"But do you have a girlfriend?" she asked again. "A lover" she added. Luffy's eyes widened finally getting it.

"Euhm...N..No...Maybe later..." said Luffy "I'm not really thinking about it, why?"

"Just curious...When is this 'later'?"

"Maybe when I'm pirate king, I think..."

"Ooh, you want to be pirate king? Which means you're strong, right? And handsome, that really is a good combination...I always wanted to be pirate queen" She smiled "I've always dreamed of that" She really is lucky she didn't feel two deadly aura's behind her...One from Nami and one from Sanji. But one is meant for the woman and the other for Luffy...And the funniest thing is that Nami doesn't even know why she's mad!

"Really?" asked Luffy surprised. She nodded hoping he could find the little clue, which he didn't.

"Ne...Pirate king" She played with her hair"...How about me and you going to my hou-"

"Lady..." she turned and cursed a bit when someone cut her off. Sanji's and Robin's eyes widened...They didn't even notice that she stood up and walked to the lady. Nami stood behind her with a polite smile. "Hello, our captain had a long fight today so he's tired...Do you mind leaving us alone?" asked Nami really polite. The lady blinked twice. Luffy looked confused. Ok, he was stupid, but he would remember a fight if he had one, and he defiantly didn't have one today...Sanji and Robin looked confused too.

"Euhm..." The lady looked at Nami and back at Luffy and again to Nami "Are you in love with him?" she asked only for Nami and Luffy to hear. Nami's face turned crimson red and her stomach flip-flopped.

"Are you?" asked Luffy with his finger on his under lip and his head tilted to the right.

"No!" yelled Nami mad to Luffy. The lady smiled relieved and scribbled something on a paper napkin. She gave the paper napkin to Luffy and winked

"Call me~" The crew's eyes widened and the lady walked away. Sanji walked to Luffy and grabbed the paper napkin out of his hand.

"Mellorine~" said Sanji with a smooth voice and heart eyes.

"Is it a real number?" asked Robin looking over his shoulder.

"Yep, a real den-den-mushi number..." Nami pouted and she really doesn't know why...It just irritates her. Luffy looked at the number and back at Nami. Nami looked at her drink with a pout. Luffy frowned

'Why did she do that?'  
-xxxxxxx-  
"I'm tired!" yelled Franky not even thinking about the people who may be sleeping in their houses. They headed to the ship. Chopper slept in Robin's arms and Robin smiled petting his head. Sanji walked next to her, being jealous about Chopper. Sanji and Usopp carried the drunken Zoro. Luffy walked ahead and Nami walked behind with Brook and Franky. Luffy stretched his arms and jumped up, landing on deck. He put down the ladder and everyone climbed up. Luffy stretched his arms to Robin and took Chopper. He did the same to Zoro for Sanji and Usopp wanted to climb up. They finally were on deck. Some went to bed and some relaxed in the kitchen/dining room.

"It was such a nice day" smiled Nami drinking her tea.

"Sure was" smiled Sanji also drinking his tea. The only ones sitting in the kitchen were Robin, Sanji, Nami and Brook.

"It's been a long time ago since we could relax like this" said Brook with a small 'Yohoho'

"Yea..." said the three in unison. The kitchen/dining room door opened and everyone looked up looking at the raven haired boy.

"Oh..." he murmured. The four looked at him and frowned, minus Brook of course.

"What's up?" asked Sanji. Luffy pouted and scratched behind his head.

"Nami..." Nami looked up "Could we talk for a little bit?" he asked.

"Yea, sure…" murmured Nami. She stood up and walked towards the door. She glanced at the other three crewmembers sitting in the kitchen and she shrugged her shoulders. She walked to the deck, to Luffy. Luffy sat on the deck with his back to Nami, looking at the waves. "Yea? You wanted to talk?" asked Nami. Luffy smiled and jumped up.

"Yea, about the woman in the bar" Nami blinked confused.

"Sorry, what?" asked Nami again

"Why did you lie to her?" asked Luffy with a pout "She was nice..." Nami blinked a few times, opened her mouth and closed it again.

"Euhm..." Nami had no idea...She really don't know why she did it...Yea, she got irritated by her...But was that the real reason? "Euhm..." she repeated "I...I don't know..." said Nami honest. Luffy cocked an eyebrow

"You're lying again..." said Luffy "Why would you do something when you don't even know why you did it...?" Nami blinked three times but her expression turned in an evil one when she thought about his reply.

"Luffy...You do that all the time..."

"True...But you don't..."

"Huh?"

"It's just not like you...You are stingy..."

"And you are stupid!" said Nami not accepting his answer. But he was talking the truth somewhere... "Luffy, honestly, I don't know why I did it! She just irritated me! She was talking to you like she knows you for 5 years!"

"..."

"She was flirting with you! And you didn't even notice!" said Nami almost pulling her hair out. Luffy blinked.

"She did?" Nami face palmed.

"Yes Luffy, she did...How could you NOT see that?" asked Nami.

"...Dunno..." said Luffy shrugging his shoulders "Maybe because I wasn't interested in her and because I didn't know her..." Nami blinked "Maybe if you did the same she did to me that I would be interested...Ugh...Getting a headache here..."

"So if I was that woman, would you be interested in me?" asked Nami with a smug smile already knowing it wasn't much of an answer

"Yea" said Luffy bluntly. He sat on the ground again. That wasn't the answer she expected

"Liar..." Luffy grinned

"Shishishi, I can't lie!" Nami's eyes widened. He's right...Again! It's getting really really creepy! Luffy looked at him and Nami gasped at his sudden movement. "I was interested in you already in the beginning" smiled Luffy. Nami looked in his eyes and thought. There grew a smile on her face.

"Only because I can navigate..." said Nami with a sign.

"Nope!" grinned Luffy "Think back when we first met! I went with you in that house, the one you broke in, and we talked, and you told me then you could navigate! So I already was interested before I even know you were a navigator!" Nami's eyes widened.

"You still remember that?" asked Nami. Luffy nodded with a grin. 'And I hated you...Until...'

_NAMI! YOU ARE MY NAKAMA!_

Nami still looked at his face and smiled. Luffy's smile disappeared when tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Nami..." whispered Luffy worried. Nami walked towards Luffy and sat down next to him. She put her head on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Luffy...They're tears of happiness..." smiled Nami. Luffy laughed too looking back at the sea. Nami looked up at Luffy's face. A nice tempting cheek. She shrugged her shoulders remembering the thing Zoro said 'Hell, I only live once...' and kissed his cheek. Luffy turned looking at Nami and Nami put her head back on his shoulder.

"Thank you for everything, Luffy..." smiled Nami.

"You're welcome" Luffy blinked and grinned with red cheeks "I actually thought you would thank me a different way...But this is even better!" Nami looked at Luffy and cocked an eyebrow

"If you thought a kiss on your mouth...Forget it..." she put her head back on his shoulder. 'I thought meat...' Thought Luffy. Luffy's train of thoughts stopped when Nami said something

"Maybe later..." Luffy looked at Nami again. Nami smiled looking at the sea and the star reflections. Luffy grinned

"Yea...Maybe later...!" _'Pirate queen...'_

**...**

**I hope you liked this LuffyNamiAce! It was really fun for me to do this and I hope you all enjoyed this too! Review please! I'm currently busy but I still update! I promise! **

**Next up: 600 reviews! The winner can think of the plot, situation and other things XD Bye bye**


End file.
